onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Swan New York Loft
*Henry Mills |visitors = Mrs. Cuse *Hook *Walsh † |status = Uninhabited |firstappearance = Going Home |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} The Swan New York Loft is a Land Without Magic location on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the eleventh episode of the third season. History }} A woman named Mrs. Cuse looks after Henry while Emma is on a date with Walsh. When Emma returns home, Mrs. Cuse informs her that Henry was quiet tonight, but Henry merely explains that he was concentrating on playing his video game. Emma joins him and as they play, Henry is curious to know how Emma's date went. When he hears that Walsh proposed to Emma, he urges her to accept, since Walsh has proven himself to be serious, and won't leave her like his biological father did. The following morning, Henry is getting ready for school. Emma hands him a permission slip for a field trip and opens a note that Hook gave her which is the address for Neal's apartment in the city. Henry sends a text to Walsh asking him to come over for dinner at eight o'clock and later informs Emma about this. Emma regains her memories from a potion that Hook gives her and the two of them share a drink in her apartment. She learns that her family has been re-cursed by someone powerful. Emma then heads to the rooftop with Walsh, where she rejects his proposal; citing that she has to take care of past business. Walsh reveals knowledge about the memory potion and violently attacks Emma after turning into a flying monkey. Emma shoves him off the roof. Over breakfast the next morning, Emma tells Henry that she needs his help with a case. Henry is overjoyed at the prospect of no school and a trip with his mother. When Hook arrives, Emma gives Henry a cover story about him and Emma puts on her red leather jacket before the three head to Storybrooke. }} Trivia |-|On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *The apartment number is the same as its first episode's number—311.File:312YouReadySwan.png *The city view from the top of Emma's apartment buildingFile:312YouTalkingAbout.png File:312OwOwOw.png is the same as the view seen from the top of Neal's apartment building in "An Untold Story",File:523ReginaVSEvilQueen.png indicating that the two buildings are located in the same neighborhood. |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *Emma's apartment alarm clock rings at 8:15 A.M. and stops at 8:15:04 A.M.File:311Alarm.png 4, 8 and 15 are all Lost numbers. Popular Culture *The song playing on Emma's music player is "Charley's Girl" by Lou Reed. **It is the same song featured on Neal's iPod in "Broken". *While Henry is watering the plants, Polar Star by Martin Cruz Smith and two copies of an unnamed book by Gore Vidal can be seen on the bookshelf.File:311WateringThePlants.png *The video game Henry is playing is Diablo III. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The mugs over Emma's kitchen sink,File:311CupOfCocoa.png File:312WalkingToKitchenCounter.png which are used to serve hot cocoa in the morning, are beige Dinera mugs from IKEA . Emma's breakfast platesFile:311ServingBreakfast2.png are beige Dinera plates from IKEA. **Matching Dinera side plates, bowls and saucers can also be seen on the kitchen shelf.File:312PuttingDownTableMats.png File:312AboutToOpenNote.png *Emma's drinking glassesFile:312RightDecision.png are Fabulös glasses in green from IKEA . *The book that Henry is putting into his schoolbag in the morning is the same book prop that was used for Mary Margaret's copy of The Mysterious Island by Jules Verne in "7:15 A.M."File:110MMSeesDavid.png and "Skin Deep",File:112DayGoing.png and Ruby's copy of the same title in "Tiny".File:213ComfortsFromHome.png However, Henry's book is too far away to make out the title. *There are two Grundtal wall shelves in stainless steel from IKEA (120 cm) (60 cm) over Emma's kitchen counterFile:312AboutToOpenNote.png File:312HurtingTheEggs.png . **The hooks hanging from the shelves are Kungfors stainless steel s-hooks from IKEA . *According to the label, the bottle that Hook and Emma are drinking from contains Jamaican Dark Rum from "Santa Christ ".File:312TellHim.png Set Dressing *The bottle of breakfast syrup sitting on the table when Emma and Henry are having breakfastFile:311ServingBreakfast.png is the same prop sitting on the table when David makes Emma breakfast in her Storybrooke house in "Strange Case".File:604EnjoyYourBreakfast.png *A HOGHEM wall shelf in black-brown from IKEA is sitting in the corner of Emma's living room.File:311WateringThePlants.png File:311HenryBreakfast.png Another copy of the shelf is sitting in Emma's kitchen.File:312HenryThisIs.png *An OMAR one section shelving unit from IKEA is sitting in the corner next to Emma's countertop.File:312WalkingToKitchenCounter.png File:312HenryThisIs.png *On Emma's wall,File:312Concentrating.png there is a Japanese internment camp mail bag from World War II. *The swan-shaped fruit bowl on the tableFile:312QuietTonight.png is a Giant Bird Bowl by Jonathan Adler . *In the apartment,File:312JoinsYou.png there is a poster by the famous book illustrator Arthur Rackham. The illustration is called "They all crowded round it panting and asking, “But who has won?”" and was created for a 1907 edition of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (link to page). It shows Alice surrounded by a group of creatures, including the Dodo. The caption says "Rackham in New York".File:312YoureTheSavior.png *The cuckoo clock on the wallFile:312Mom.png is a white Torre & Tagus Village Cuckoo Clock. *There is a simplehuman tension arm paper towel holder on Emma's kitchen table.File:312HandItIn.png *On Emma's desk,File:312RightHere.png there is a Linen Document Box from Restoration Hardware. *On the shelf beneath the cuckoo clock,File:312RightHere2.png there is a Casa tissue box cover in white from Umbra and a white Menu A/S Double Candleholder. *There is a High and Dry dishrack from Black+Blum and a Joseph Joseph Elevate carousel kitchen utensil set on the kitchen counter (note that Emma's kitchen tools are facing inward, to hide the brand name).File:312NoIAmNot.png File:312WalkingToKitchenCounter.png *Emma's dish brushFile:312WalkingToKitchenCounter.png File:312KindOfOverslept.png is a green Plastis dishwashing brush from IKEA. *A Grundtal paper towel holder from IKEA is hanging over the countertop in Emma's kitchen.File:312WalkingToKitchenCounter.png *Two white Sockerärt vases/jugs from IKEA are sitting on Emma's kitchen shelves.File:312LifeAlteringDecision.png **The same jug is sitting in Zelena's kitchen in "Street Rats",File:605PerfectBabysitter.png "Dark Waters"File:606TheRealFun.png and "Where Bluebirds Fly".File:618AllByYourself.png *One of the framed pictures in Emma's living roomFile:312APiratesLife.png was later used to decorate Mr. Gold's hotel suite in "An Untold Story".File:523GoldFlipsTray.png *A "The End" bookend from CB2 is sitting on Emma's shelf.File:312DragHimIntoAllThis.png *On the kitchen table,File:312HenryThisIs.png there is an Anthropologie Faccia Serving Bowl and a Knyck napkin holder from IKEA. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The scenes in Emma and Henry's apartment were filmed in Gastown's Koret Lofts building on East Cordova Street, Vancouver. These large New York style open loft apartments are characterized by their sandblasted exposed brick, posts, wooden beams and ceilings. **Koret Lofts also doubles as the exterior of Samdi Holdings in "The Guardian". Exterior of the Koret Lofts File:718SamdiHoldings.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Once Upon a Time Locations